Sexy Cybertronian Tales
by RedOpticsDA
Summary: I have no regrets. Just miniature lovey moments in the Autobot/Deception world :D STRICTLY RATED M (Would've been R but there's no such option :P) Mixed Universes just cuz x3


**LOL BOREDOM**

* * *

The Nemesis had been traveling through a large storm cloud for the past two hours. Everyone was being all gloomy and unhappy, not that it was always like that. Breakdown was walking down the hall minding his own business at everyone he walked by. Even Soundwave was gloomy behind that mask, and Starscream wasn't being his usual complaining self. Knockout was fussing over Fireblaze's armor like always. A door swung open ahead and out came a curvy femme with sparkling white and silver armor. Her long cables fell down her back over her tires and a few over her large shiny chest plates. (Breakdown you perv). Her bright glowing optics were glued to the screen on her data pad whilst delicate digits tapped the screen. She walked in the same direction as Breakdown was. The muscular mech smirked to himself as he watched her hips sway from side to side, mostly staring at her aft. His good optic glinted evilly as he silently tried to catch up to her. If anything was gonna make him feel happier, it was going to be her. He slammed his servo against the wall an inch away from her face and she stopped, helm shooting up with optics wide and staring at the large arm in front of her.

"Where're you going beautiful?" Breakdown rumbled.

"Breakdown, what are you doing?" Silver Dawn hugged her data pad against her chest and blinked at him, revealing the scar going from her right optic down, it didn't affect her sight though.

"Come on, babe. Don't you wanna be with me?" Breakdown ran a few digits through her cables.

The femme looked around thoughtfully for a few seconds. "Mmm... no." She smiled and giggled playfully while ducking under his arm and continued to walk forward. Breakdown's arm fell to his side as he stared at her with a small smile.

"Playing hard to get I see." He stated, jogging up beside her and slapping her tight aft.

"Hey! Breaky, really?" Silver Dawn couldn't help but smile at least a little. Breakdown towered over her and looked down at her, making her lean against the metallic wall behind her.

"Not my fault you were born so attractive and as humans call it, _sexy_." He smirked, putting both arms against the wall and on either side of her helm so she had no escape.

"And it's not my fault you fell for me. Plus the fact it's hard to kiss you with this large aft thing." Silver Dawn knocked a knuckle on his large chassis. "Besides, its hard enough to hug or recharge with you."

Breakdown chuckled softly, "Aw, don't be like that. At least the sparkbond was successful."

"What does being your sparkmate have to do with anything at the moment?" Silver Dawn let it sink in for a moment when Breakdown gave her a pleading look. "Oh... that's why."

The large mech only smiled at her, "It's a gloomy day. Why don't we... cheer it up, a little?" He said, letting one of his servos sink down and hold her hip, making her shiver by lightly running his digits farther back.

"Alright, but wait for me until I get back. Just need to put this away." Silver Dawn pushed a button that saved her records and turned off the data pad. Her room wasn't far and she quickly went up to the door and pushed a button, allowing the door to swing open. The femme disappeared for a second before coming back out and closing the door behind her to see Breakdown leaning against the wall and smiling at her. He stood straight and took a step towards her as she walked over. Grabbing her small servo he pulled her towards his room, which he demanded to be beside hers. He opened it and they entered the dark space. One side had a work desk with unfinished gadgets and junk, and there was a berth in the other corner up against the wall. It was much larger than Silver's berth, counting that fact it was made for both of them.

Breakdown sat on the berth and pulled her into him.

"Wait," Silver stopped, "You gotta show me some tricks before I can give you some treats." She winked playfully at him and he grinned evilly.

"As you wish m'lady." His optics glinted as she stood between his legs with his large arms wrapped around her hips and started to kiss between her chest plates. She moaned softly into the blissful darkness, throwing her helm back. He lifted his servos to play with the hip plating, undoing the buckle and removing them, revealing her pelvic plating. He then let one large servo travel up to her back, rubbing up and down. He pulled her closer as he started to lean back and moved from her chest plates up to her neck with his glossa, leaving a thick slimy saliva trail. He bit on her major cable, her sweet spot, sucking on it once every while. The soft sound of thunder rumbling from far away concealed her gasp of pleasure. Breakdown only smirked against her body, his spike humming in his crotch as it scraped against her sealed up port. Her legs slid down to his sides and she pulled her knees up to the bottom of his large chassis. His servos ran down to her aft and gripped her. He swung his helm to the other side of her neck and made the pleasure even on both sides. The mech enjoyed hearing his femme moan and yelp with such feeling. His lustful hunger wasn't going to subside any time soon though. He was going to go back down again, but he had to do one thing first. Moving up he nibbled her jawline and caught her lips. He shoved his glossa into her mouth and she let him tango with hers. Silver Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Little did she know, her lover had moved his servos to the latch that kept her chest plates on. He unbuckled them and a small hiss emitted as he removed the Cybertronian plating, letting the thick protoform underneath hang out. He sat up again and held her closer and let her sit on her knees on his legs. He set the armor aside and pulled away from her lips and moved back down to her chest.

He felt her hard knobs and started to suck on one of them, causing Silver Dawn to moan with great pleasure. "Breakdown!" She softly cried out. He broke the small seal with the strong suction force that a milky energon started to leak out. He gulped down every drop. He did the same with the other but this time he let it run down her small almost naked frame. Breakdown started to lick it up, heading farther down her protoform. As if throwing her, Breakdown made her lay down. He stared at her innocent face, then the rest of her body. The last drop of milky energon had fell onto her pelvic plating and that's where he was planning to go anyways. Crawling over top of her, he kissed her, seeing that her cheek plates had grown a deep blush from the love he was giving her.

"You're so beautiful." Breakdown mumbled into her mouth. Silver Dawn only smiled and opened her optics just a slit. Her servos ran up and down his arms as he tried to make her open her pelvic plating. He lightly ran his digits over her port in a scratching motion. She enjoyed the teasing and he smirked and left her lips, letting the saliva break over their mouths. Sliding down between her legs, he pulled them farther apart, caressing her inner thigh whilst kissing the other. Silver Dawn quivered at the feeling moaned, letting her plating retract. Breakdown turned his helm towards her port and stretched out his glossa to lick the rim of the opening.

"Oh!" Silver exclaimed, flinching a bit. Her port clenched at the sudden feeling then relaxed again, making Breakdown chuckled with lust. Transfluid started to drip from her opening and Breakdown caught it, only to realize it was ice cold.

"Babe, you're so cold!" Breakdown looked up at her.

"Well why do you think?" Silver Dawn giggled. "I ride an ice banshee. What more explanation do you need?"

"Could you try to warm up?" The mech pleaded.

"Okay, Breaky." Silver Dawn let her car heaters kick in.

Breakdown tried the liquid again, "Much better." Then, with great force, he thrusted his glossa deep into her, causing her to arch her back all of a sudden.

"Oooooooh! Breakdown!" Silver Dawn yelped, her blush was glowing a bright crimson red.

"Heh." Breakdown smiled the flicked the tip of his glossa inside of her, hitting all sorts of sensor nodes. He could feel her spark beat all the way down there and went deeper. More transfluid rushed out of the port, running down his glossa and into his mouth. He explored her for another while and pulled out.

"Ooh..." Her reaction let him know he hit a sweet spot on the way. Looking up at her he purred.

"Do you like my _tricks_ so far?" Breakdown smirked playfully yet lustfully at her, his bright yellow optic illuminated her mid-section against the darkness. The only other light came from the edges around the door.

"Yes..." Silver Dawn purred ever so softly down at him.

Breakdown's smirk grew wider and more sinister as he dove down for the same spot, earning a gasp from his sparkmate. He quickly found the sweet spot and pressed the tip of his glossa up against it hard. It was on the roof of her insides so it was easy. Pressing his entire glossa up against it, he started to rapidly jerk his helm back and forth and rubbing up against it. Silver Dawn arched her back a little and gritted her dentas together, moaning with love and pleasure. A small pained smile formed on her lip plates and her optics were squeezed shut.

"B-Breaky!" She practically yelled against the sound of heavy rain hitting the ship. Her port struggled to keep open and started to throb from the love. Breakdown started to slow down and eventually stop, causing Silver Dawn to fall back against the berth again. Transfluid had leaked all over the metal table like bed and run down from the tilt. The blue mech slipped out his coated glossa and scraped off the left over fluid with his lips and let it drip off his chin. Snaking himself back up to her helm he could see that she didn't want the treatment to stop so soon. He kissed her with his wet lips and made her taste her own fluids. Silver Dawn was incredibly strong and flipped over so that she was now on top of Breakdown. He grunted at the blunt force. Silver took over the situation and ran her soft servos down his muscular frame down to his pelvic plating. Breakdown let his armor flip back and his spike erect. The femme felt it press up against her upper groin and she smiled, sliding from his lips down. The mech couldn't see what she was doing down there thanks to his large chassis.

"My turn." Silver Dawn mumbled as she let her sharp digits run down the length of his spike and lower. He shivered and moaned softly.

"Babe..." As the moan escaped his lips, she took the member into her mouth and let her glossa flick over the tip. He thrusted forward, almost making her gag. Her digits played with his bearings on either side of his spike and he moaned louder. Silver Dawn hoped that his heavy legs didn't crush her small frame. She started to lick around the base of his spike and softly bite down, earning a few gasps and moans. Then the femme started to move her helm back and forth just like he had done. "Babe!" Breakdown gasped from pleasure.

Silver Dawn smiled and continued her work, earning louder moans from her lover. She could taste a bit of the climax as it started to leak from the tip. Then a whole bunch squirted out like a garden hose, followed by her gulping down every drop of it. Breakdown's moaning quieted down and more of his panting was heard as she pulled the member out of her mouth. She had made it slimy and fully coated in saliva that made it cold. Pulling back up to him he let disappointment flow through their spark link.

"I'm not finished yet." Silver Dawn grabbed his spike and started to move it up and down in a pattern that made Breakdown moan loudly. Faster and faster she pumped, making more fluids leak from the tip of his member.

"Yesss..." Breakdown sounded like a snake as he started to get used to the treatment after a while. He could feel something drip down his chassis towards his neck and realized it was the energon from Silver Dawn's knobs. He took a digit and wiped the liquid off and licked it off. He quickly put his arm back as he felt his lover's grip tighten slightly on his spike and went even faster. But after what seemed like an hour, Dawn loosened just enough to lightly scrape up and down with her clawed digits, causing a loud, rumbling purr to come from Breakdown. A feeling started to build up and finally released to make him jerk and squirm from the affair. Once the feeling died down, Silver Dawn stopped and crawled back up to face him, making sure her chest made it over his chassis. Breakdown took the memo and placed his large servos over her breasts (Which covered them completely) and kissed her. This time, Silver Dawn slipped her long glossa into his mouth and possibly to the back of his throat, making him gag a bit. She smirked and let back a bit. Curling her glossa around his, she didn't feel that her chests were loose from his grip. Breakdown released her and held her aft and thighs, spreading open her port then sticking a digit in. Silver Dawn winced with a small grunt from her mouth to his. He chuckled as her port clenched. Her bright red optics were wide then narrowed again until they were closed. Wiggling and twisting his digit deeper into her, he stroked her aft with his other servo. It looked like the femme was enjoying the events. Silver Dawn stopped him by sliding off him. She turned around to let her back face him while on her knees then looked over her shoulders, rubbing her arms.

"Breakdown, I'm cold..." Silver Dawn faked, Breakdown looked at her pose. _She's so sexy._ He thought. Plus he KNEW she was lying because she loved the cold, but he played along anyways. Scrambling to his knees, Breakdown snaked his arms around her body and she wrapped her arms round his neck behind her. Breakdown's servos slid down and held her chest, feeling her body curves. Silver Dawn felt something between her legs and glanced down to see Breakdown's spike poking out, she was surprised at how long it was. She smirked and managed to sneak and arm underneath one of Breakdown's without him noticing and lightly stroked the wet tip. She felt her sparkmate's crotch come closer and let her grab it, still doing her job. Breakdown didn't want her to do everything for him, so he decided to give her something. He lowered his helm to kiss her neck as he gripped her breasts more.

"I never knew femmes were so..." He bit her sweet spot, making gasp out ever so softly and he smirked, "Firm." He finished, getting a better grip on her.

"And I never knew a muscular mech like you was so gentile..." Silver Dawn used a sharp digit to poke his spike on the tip, making him flinch.

"I think it's time to end this." Breakdown laid her back down, and without hearing any complaints, he knew she agreed. He lined up his spike with her port and hesitated. He really didn't want to end it, they could've gone for a few more hours or so. But he also didn't want to disappoint his femme. spreading her legs far apart, Breakdown rubbed his spike around her port and he heard her start to get heavy breaths. Then he slowly inserted his pride into her wet port, slowly moving back and forth. Silver Dawn gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her sparkmate began to thrust faster and harder with every minute that passed. The mech enjoyed hearing her mew and gasp. He leaned forward and kissed her as he trusted harder and faster. Judging by her expression, she seemed to be close, and so was Breakdown.

It was time.

They both shot their helms back, breaking their kiss. The loud sound of thunder and lighting drowned out their pleasure. Breakdown felt his fluids escape him and go into his lover's port as he touched her being. Gently, and slowly, he pulled out his spike and collapsed on the berth next to Silver Dawn and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, babe." Breakdown talked into her cables, petting her helm lightly.

"Love you too, lugnut." Silver Dawn said sleepily, still breathing hard a bit.

"Oh, I see how it is." Breakdown smirked thoughtfully, "You up for another round?"

"How 'bout tomorrow? I'm exhausted. Or at least until I wake up, m'kay?" She curled up into a ball and began to fall asleep.

"As you wish, m'lady." He repeated from before.

* * *

**I have no regrets. There'll be more lovey dovey tales after this one xD (They don't count as chapters though. Just mini stories in one book.)**


End file.
